Behind the Scenes
by Tearful Reunion
Summary: Before new students are Sorted, Professor Minerva McGonagall always says "As long as you are here, your House will be your family." And all Gryffindors are family, even if they hate each other. Drabbles
1. Den Mother

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**Warnings:** OC, OOC, Drabbles

* * *

**Chapter 1: Den Mother**

It isn't often, but sometimes the Boss of the Lion's Den shows up in the Common Room. The woman is as strict as always as she watches the children around her. She talks to them, gives them hints with their homework, she gives the Seventh years guidance on their career choice and builds trust with the First years.

Everyone in the Den knows that she's brilliant at poker and has a _wicked _sense of humour so sharp and sarcastic that it makes the Twins cringe.

'Den Mother,' they call her, and Minerva lets her lips twitch into a small smile.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


	2. Nannies

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nannies**

It's pretty normal for the First years to feel homesickness. After all, Hogwarts is a big and strange place. Not to mention that most of the kids haven't been far away from their parents for a long period of time before.

It's usually the Perfects that make sure that the kids are fine. They notes who are the most likely to dip under and stands ready when the kids do. They take care of them, help them and include them into the rest of the family.

It's nice, sort of.

It just tends to annoy the First years after a while.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


	3. Rules

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**BTW!:** I will gladly accept promts by others, just send a message, or review. I love reviews!

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rules**

There are some rules that all Lions must follow. They are pretty obvious if given thought and somewhat stupid, but most of them don't really like thinking about that.

The first Rule is that all Gryffindors are family. It doesn't matter what happens; they are _family_ and family cares.

The second Rule is that if one Gryffindor is in trouble, then everyone is and even though that loyalty is _so _like the Huffelpuffs, they let it slide 'cause that's the way it is.

The last Rule is that rules are meant to be broken, just not _other_ The Rules.

Got it?

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


	4. Healthy Respect

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**BTW!:** I gladly will accept promts by others, just send a message, or review. I love reviews!

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 4: Healthy Respect**

There is one lesson that all the boys in the Den have learned by the time they leave Hogwarts. It is a good thing, especially for the future wives of the future young men. However, during the time they learn it; they would much rather go and confess their undying love for the bleeding _Snape_.

The lesson is never joked about for the simple reason that they would probably end up in the Hospital Wing. It's spoken of with fearful whispers and wary looks, and they huddle together when things get really tough.

The _Period _is a scary thing, after all.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


	5. Checkmate

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**BTW!:** I gladly will accept promts by others, just send a message, or review. I love reviews!

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 5: Checkmate**

Oddly enough, everyone in the Lion's Den can play Chess. Their skills vary from being utterly dreadful to completely magnificent. They all know the rules and have all the necessary knowledge to play a game.

The reason for this common ability is Ron Weasley, the youngest boy in the Weasley family.

The Chess genius loves his game and he tends to get bored when he plays the same opponent over and over again. So when he gets in the mood, they tend to get a little freaked out.

It's understandable since the look in his eyes is less than reassuring.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


	6. Parchment

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**BTW!:** I gladly will accept promts by others, just send a message, or review. I love reviews!

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 6: Parchment  
**

One day, Lavender Brown just happens to meet a furiously cursing Den Mother. It surprises her because Minerva McGonagall seldom looses her composure, if ever. It is, however, understandable when she sees the sea of parchments all over the floor. The thing that really worries the girl, though, is the fact that the Professor is nursing her wand hand delicately.

As a result, she brings out her wand and uses the necessary spell. Instantly, all the parchments flies up in the air and organizes themselves neatly. The Professor looks up and smiles wryly.

"Thank you, Miss Brown," and Lavender glows.

* * *

**Prompt:** LM Ryder


	7. Worry

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**BTW!:** I will gladly accept promts by others, just send a message, or review. I love reviews! It might not come right away as I try to have some connection between the chapters, but be patient.

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 7: Worry**

When the Gryffindors beloved Den Mother ends up in the Hospital Wing because of Umbridge, they are furious. When they're informed that she is moved to St. Mungos… they are _enraged_ beyond _comprehend thought_. So, when she finally returns from St. Mungos, they are not only elated, but also utterly terrified of her keeling over and die.

So they develop a habit of being around her _all the time_.

No matter where she is, there are always at least two Lions around. They basically do everything they deem her unable to do, no matter what.

And it makes her smile.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


	8. Sports

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K Rowling. Anything you recognize is not mine. Anything you don't recognize is probably still not mine.

**BTW!:** I will gladly accept promts by others, just send a message, or review. I love reviews! It might not come right away as I try to have some connection between the chapters, but be patient.

**Warnings:** OC, OOC,

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sports**

In an environment where muggle raised children meets magic raised ones, it isn't weird that there becomes some… 'conflicts' over certain issues, one of them being sports. For instance, Dean Thomas is an avid soccer- fan, and he makes no secret of it.

Since he is such a fan, he often tries to teach the other Lions the 'wonders' of the muggle sport.

The other muggle raised Lions are often rendered to tears when they watch the following chaos of the lessons. It is simply too _hilarious_ with the puzzled looks, the _rib cracking_ questions and Dean's own increasing frustration.

* * *

**Prompt:** N/A


End file.
